Through Darkness
by Alycarine
Summary: La vie de Kuroko n'a jamais été facile. Blessé, humilié, oublié, même ses coéquipiers sont source de souffrance et pourtant il n'est pas seul. La génération des miracles va le sauver. Akakuro
1. Trahison

Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma fic corrigée par aiiwa qui est devenue ma bêta, tout mes remerciements vont à elle =3

En espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire :3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 Trahison**

Avec leur match contre Yosen qui allait bientôt arriver, Riko avait décidé d'intensifier les entraînements et de les multiplier afin que l'équipe soit au mieux préparée. C'est pourquoi malgré le froid vibrant de ce mois de décembre et la neige qui s'était mise à tomber les basketteurs s'entraînaient encore. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit tomba que leur coach délivra cette phrase salvatrice aux joueur exténués qui courraient autour du gymnase :

****« -Quand vous aurez fini vos tours de terrain, vous irez vous changer ! »****

Ils rentrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les vestiaires et Kuroko finit bon dernier. Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle une bonne dizaine de minutes après les autres, les secondes années étaient déjà en train de partir, pressés de réviser pour leurs examens imminents.

Comme à son habitude le joueur fantôme se contenta d'enfiler un jogging et une veste par dessus sa tenue de basket mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir, il fut retenu par Kagami qui lui avait agrippé le bras. Lorsque la porte se referma après la sortie de Mitobe et qu'il ne resta plus que des premières années, le rouge le fit se retourner pour lui faire face. Il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Le bleu arrivait difficilement à calmer sa peur en sentant le souffle de son coéquipier qui était à son goût bien trop près.

****« -T'as vraiment un visage de fille. »****

Commenta Kagami.

**« -******Des cils longs, des traits fins et même une bouche rose bonbon. »****

Même s'il gardait le visage neutre qu'il abordait en toute circonstance Kuroko était de plus en plus pétrifié par le comportement du grand joueur et cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La suite prouva à quel point son pressentiment était bon.

****« -Je me demande s'il a le même goût que celui d'une fille, pas vous ? »****

Demanda-t-il aux autres premières années en se tournant vers eux.

A ces mots, l'ombre perdit son masque d'impassibilité et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

****« -De toute façon il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. »****

Déclara la nouvelle lumière avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Kuroko.

Celui-ci essaya vainement de le repousser mais l'autre était bien trop fort. Le rouge força le passage de ses lèvres et sa langue se mit en devoir d'explorer sa bouche tandis que le joueur fantôme luttait contre son envie de vomir. Après un moment bien trop long pour le bleu, il s'éloigna enfin, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers les autres :

****« -Je m'en doutais, elles sont sucrées comme celles des filles. Vous devriez essayer, c'est presque addictif. »****

Le plus petit était toujours retenu par Kagami qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Furihata s'approcha de lui et imita Kagami tandis que les deux derniers s'approchaient à leur tour pour essayer au grand malheur de l'ombre qui sentait la bile monter. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin sur l'ordre du rouge, Kuroko sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir, mais il ne resta pas longtemps. En effet, sa lumière le força à s'agenouiller en face de lui tandis qu'il baissait son pantalon et son caleçon, révélant une érection que le bleu n'avait pas remarquée. D'un ton cru, Kagami lui ordonna :

****« -Lèche ! »****

Le visage du joueur fantôme se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût et d'effroi mêlés et il garda obstinément la bouche close.

****« -Je t'ai dit de lécher ! »****

Hurla le roux.

Le bleu essaya de se lever mais le rouge l'en empêcha, il se tourna alors vers les autres premières années dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien mais son regard ne croisa que l'indifférence.

****« -Bordel tu vas obéir oui !? »****

Cria Kagami à bout de patience.

Lorsque le plus petit se tourna vers lui, il reconnut cette lueur dans le regard de sa lumière, cette étincelle qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il allait souffrir. Que désobéir ne faisait que retarder l'échéance et augmenter la sentence. Pourtant il garda la bouche fermée.

Et lorsque le rouge lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes, il étouffa le gémissement de douleur qui lui venait.

A ce coup se succédèrent d'autres, toujours au même endroit afin d'augmenter au maximum la douleur, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko perde cette bataille contre la souffrance et laisse échapper un cri donnant ainsi l'occasion au rouge d'enfoncer son membre dans sa bouche. Le bleu chercha à reculer sa tête pour le faire sortir, en vain.

Le plus grand avait saisi l'arrière de son crâne et le força à entamer des va et vient.

Les gémissements de plaisir que poussait Kagami étaient insupportables, mais ce qui lui porta le coup fatal fut sûrement de s'apercevoir que loin d'être dégoûtés ou révoltés comme l'espérait Kuroko, les premières années se... se **masturbait **devant ce spectacle !

Tout à coup le membre du roux se raidit et Kuroko essaya de le faire sortir de sa bouche sachant ce qui allait se passer, mais le plus grand l'en empêcha et éjacula à l'intérieur avant de se retirer.

****« -T'as intérêt à tout avaler, sinon... »****

Il ne continua pas, se contentant de presser son pied sur les blessures qu'il lui avait faites.

Alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, il entendit trois cris de jouissance derrière lui et en sentant un liquide chaud se répandre sur son corps, il comprit qu'ils s'étaient délivrés sur lui.

A cette pensée, Kuroko frémit de dégoût.

Kagami et les autres remontèrent leur pantalon et adressèrent un grand sourire au bleu avant de partir.

****« -Je te laisse fermer Kuroko. »****

Dit le rouge avant de sortir, laissant le joueur fantôme allongé sur le carrelage, recouvert de ci de là de fluide blanchâtre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il resta là, à fixer le plafond n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ses coéquipiers, ses camarades, ses amis, ils avaient... ils l'avaient...

Il se redressa, et s'assit tandis que les images repassaient devant ses yeux.

Il se vit.

Il les vit.

Et le dégoût l'envahit.

Dégoût envers eux pour avoir pu lui faire ça.

Dégoût envers lui, envers sa faiblesse à cause de laquelle il n'avait rien pu faire.

Et les images continuaient à tourner en boucle dans son esprit, repassant la scène des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Le goût amer de leur trahison rappela à sa mémoire celui du fluide du rouge et il n'arriva pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Il vomit sur le sol.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il lutta pour réussir à se tenir sur ses pieds et se rendit en titubant dans les douches. Dès qu'il le put, il se réfugia sous un jet d'eau bouillant.

L'eau purifiait tout ce qu'elle touchait alors peut-être pourrait-elle faire de même pour lui.

Il l'espérait, il le souhaitait tellement fort, il se sentait si sale et malgré l'eau, malgré le temps, la souillure ne semblait vouloir s'effacer.

Alors il pleura, déversant toutes les larmes que son corps semblait contenir.

Combien de temps il passa là à sangloter ? Il n'en savait rien, mais d'un seul coup il éprouva le besoin de s'éloigner. De mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ce lieu de trahison.

Car c'était leur trahison qui lui avait fait le plus de mal.

Les coups portés par Kagami et leurs jeux vicieux l'avaient bien moins affecté.

Il avait confiance en eux, il ne les aurait jamais cru capables de ça. Ces jours passés ensemble ne signifiaient donc rien ? Il avait été le seul à penser qu'ils étaient amis ? Ou bien ils avaient agi ainsi malgré ce fait ? S'ils avaient décidé que ce n'était pas assez, auraient-ils continué ?

Et plus Kuroko y pensait, plus il avait peur. Parce que s'ils avaient continué, ils auraient tout découvert. Et dans ce cas que lui auraient-ils fait ?

Il se leva avec autant de mal que la première fois et quitta les vestiaires après avoir pris son sac.

Avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes versées, son dos courbé, sa tête penchée comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde et ses vêtements d'où s'égouttait l'eau dont ils s'étaient imprégnés sous la douche, il présentait un bien pauvre tableau. Et s'ils le voyaient, les gens s'écarteraient sûrement sur son passage.

Son manque de présence avait certains avantages, il eut un pauvre sourire en y pensant.

Mais celui-ci se fana rapidement, et les images revinrent le hanter, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Elles passaient et repassaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les chasser, comme si elles voulaient se graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, pour être certaines qu'il n'oublie pas.

Et chaque fois venait avec cette même souffrance, pourtant il avait l'habitude de la douleur.

Et il avait vu bien pire.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures de marche, le bleu arriva devant une grande maison à son nom, c'est là où il habitait avec son père, loin de la demeure familiale, bien plus éloignée de Tokyo.

Mais au lieu d'entrer, il resta devant la porte à attendre.

Attendre quoi ? Un signe peut-être, mais certainement bien plus, sûrement attendait-il d'être prêt, d'être certain que quoi qu'on lui fasse, il ne se briserait pas.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte et lorsqu'il se retourna après l'avoir refermée, il fut reçu par un coup de poing qui le cueillit si violemment sous le menton qu'il tomba en arrière.

Sa tête percuta brutalement le sol et sa vision se troubla sans pour autant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience, à son grand damne.

Il allait avoir mal, il le savait.

Ce que Kagami lui avait fait ne serait rien comparé à ça.

****« -Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée. »****


	2. Douleur

Merci à tous je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre =3

Disclaimer: Ni les personnage ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent

Un grand merci à aiiwa qui a accepté de devenir ma bêta et prend du temps pour corriger mes chapitres (bourrés de fautes), d'ailleurs elle écrit elle aussi des fics dont un akakuro que je conseil (moi ? faire de la pub ? mais pas du tout, je vous informe seulement =3)

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Douleur**

_**« Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée. »**_

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots dépassait Kuroko d'au moins une tête. On devinait sous son costume un corps fort contrairement à celui du bleu. Son visage possédait des traits durs et ses yeux tout comme ses cheveux étaient noirs d'encre. Tout son être dégageait une forte présence et l'assurance qu'ont les hommes habitués à ce qu'on leur obéisse.

Oui, le père de Kuroko était tout le contraire de son fils.

**« Relève toi ! »**

Ordonna l'homme à l'adolescent qui était étendu par terre, mais celui-ci n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour se redresser sans doute encore trop sonné par le choc pour comprendre l'injonction.

Son père n'en eut que faire et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, sans se douter qu'il frappait au même endroit que Kagami plus tôt. Kuroko gémit alors de douleur là où d'autres auraient crié.

La souffrance était sa compagne de voyage depuis bien longtemps et il avait appris à faire avec.

L'adulte réitérât son ordre et, cette fois, bien que l'ayant compris, Kuroko fut incapable de s'exécuter.

Alors le brun lui asséna un nouveau coup aux côtes. Puis un autre et encore un autre, continuant malgré les cris du bleu, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre retentisse indiquant que l'homme avait cassé au moins l'une des côtes de son enfant.

Son visage ne laissa transparaître aucun remord mais il arrêta tout de même de le frapper. L'adolescent bénit ce répit intérieurement. Toutefois, il savait par expérience que la suite serait pire et se prépara aux prochains coups. Le brun se baissa et releva le basketteur en tirant sur ses cheveux, le faisant ainsi légèrement gémir.

A peine l'avait-il remis sur pied qu'il l'avait envoyé percuter le mur d'un coup de poing. Une intense douleur perfora le crâne du joueur fantôme lorsque celui-ci heurta le mur.

Avec peine le plus petit arriva à se maintenir debout et s'éloigna de la paroi sur laquelle il se fit à nouveau projeter lorsque son père lui envoya un autre coup de poing qui vint cette fois s'écraser sur son nez, le cassant par la même occasion.

Kuroko sentit un liquide chaud s'en échapper et aperçut des gouttes rouges tomber sur le sol. Il posa une main sur son nez et se prépara à la prochaine attaque de son père... qui ne vînt pas.

En effet à ce moment le téléphone sonna et après l'avoir regardé d'un air mauvais pendant quelques instants le brun s'éloigna pour décrocher.

Le joueur fantôme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mais il ne se laissa pas aller pour autant. A tout instant son père pouvait raccrocher et reprendre son supplice.

Il commença donc à se diriger, titubant, vers les escaliers. Ses blessures ralentissaient sa progression et il dût s'appuyer sur la paroi de l'entrée, néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant. La montée fut une véritable torture, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds mais il parvînt tout de même au premier étage.

Trop tard.

**« Vous me passerez ces dossiers demain. Au revoir. »**

Le bleu réalisa avec horreur que son père avait fini, celui-ci ayant entendu les grincements de l'escalier savait exactement où Kuroko se trouvait et ne mit pas longtemps à arriver derrière le lycéen qui cherchait désespérément à atteindre sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas, il ne fallait pas que le plus vieux le rattrape. Pas encore une fois. Mais les souhaits deviennent rarement réalité.

**« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir aussi facilement Tetsuya ! »**

S'exclama le brun tout en saisissant un des bras du basketteur pour le traîner jusqu'à son bureau. Puis il le jeta au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'il fermait à clé la porte pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. En constatant qu'il était enfermé avec son père, le bleu sentit la panique l'envahir. Il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire.

**« Tu ne te rappelles pas quel jour on est ? »**

Cria son père et le regard d'incompréhension que son enfant lui envoya sembla décupler sa fureur. Il se rapprocha du bleu et le projeta sur son bureau.

**« Je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas la prochaine fois ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier ! Parce que c'est ta faute ! »**

Rugit l'homme et un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux du plus jeune. Il se souvenait, cela faisait onze ans maintenant.

**« Et tu vas payer pour ça. »**

Finit le père sur un ton sombre.

Il marcha rapidement et bloqua Kuroko entre lui et le bureau. Le bleu se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit la main glacée de son père se glisser sous son T-shirt. Pétrifié par la peur qui montait en lui, il n'amorça aucun mouvement lorsque le plus vieux lui retira son haut et l'envoya voler quelque part dans la pièce laissant apercevoir sur son torse un enchevêtrement de bandelettes comprimant sa poitrine jusqu'à la rendre presque impossible à remarquer.

Car il était en réalité _elle._

Kuroko était une fille.

Le brun saisit une bande et tira suffisamment fort pour la briser et ainsi faire tomber les bandages qui retenaient sa poitrine, ne portant aucun intérêt à la douleur de sa fille.

L'adulte se débarrassa aussi vite du reste des vêtement du fantôme et elle se retrouva nue devant lui, sans rien n'avoir pu faire.

La jeune fille luttait pour retenir ses larmes sachant que le seul plaisir que prenait son père dans ce jeu était sa souffrance.

Il la fit se retourner et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle retrouva brusquement sa mobilité et essaya de s'échapper de ce piège, en vain.

Son père était bien plus fort qu'elle, la bleue n'avait aucune chance de gagner cette bataille. Elle continua pourtant à s'agiter et l'homme n'arrivant plus à le supporter saisit son bras gauche et d'un mouvement sec le tira avec tant de force en arrière que Kuroko sentit son épaule se déboîter.

Une intense douleur lui vrilla l'épaule et le cri qu'elle poussa sortit sans qu'elle le veuille.

En l'entendant, son père émit un rire dément et la frayeur qu'il provoqua en elle fut sans nom.

Kuroko essaya à nouveau de se libérer mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche.

L'homme en profita pour l'immobiliser totalement et commencer la torture perverse qu'il lui réservait.

Les larmes qu'elle cherchait désespérément à contenir se mirent à couler et son visage se tordit de douleur tandis que des cris de souffrance et de terreur mêlés sortait de sa bouche.  
>Le brun, lui, souriait.<br>Il se complaisait de la douleur de sa fille, s'en délectait.  
>Et celle-ci pleurait, et entre deux hurlements, elle murmurait d'un ton presque trop doux pour être entendu:<p>

**« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... »**

Sans discontinuer.  
>Et plus il l'entendait s'excuser plus la haine du plus vieux grandissait.<p>

**« Tu me demandes de te pardonner ?! »**

Rugit-il, plein de hargne et la jeune fille se raidit, terrifiée par le ton qu'il avait adopté.

**« Tu as tout pris ! Tu me l'as volée ! Tu l'as emportée ! Et tu veux que je te pardonne ?! »**

La colère lui fit perdre la tête. L'unique chose qui en ce moment importait pour l'adulte était de faire mal à Kuroko.  
>Le plus mal possible.<br>Lui marquer cette souffrance dans sa chair de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse jamais oublier.  
>Alors il saisit le coupe papier qui se trouvait sur son bureau et l'enfonça dans le dos de l'adolescente.<br>Elle hurla, il sourit.  
>Le père commença à charcuter le dos de la bleue, riant comme un fou tandis que la jeune fille criait pendant que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et qu'un désespoir sans fin l'envahissait. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant était que tout cela cesse. Elle était habituée à la souffrance mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne la ressentait pas. Seulement qu'elle y résistait mieux.<br>Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'homme.  
>Le brun voulait voir plus de larmes, plus de douleur se peindre sur son visage, entendre davantage de ses cris...<p>

**« Tu vas comprendre à quel point elle, elle a souffert. Par ta faute. C'est ton crime. »**

Le couteau toujours en main, il en dirigeât la pointe vers le haut de son dos, le seul endroit où sa peau était encore vierge et non pas recouverte de plaies ou de cicatrices.

**« Et pour ce péché il faut que tu te repentisses »**

Il enfonça le couteau dans sa peau et lentement commença à tracer une lettre, prenant soin dans le même temps d'infliger la plus grande douleur possible.  
><em>d<em>

**« Que tu paies. »**

Après la première lettre vint une seconde et le rire du plus vieux résonnait. Se faisant de plus en plus dément à mesure que le mot se traçait.  
><em>i<em>

**« Pour l'éternité. »**

Kuroko criait, hurlait, sanglotait mais son père inscrivit la dernière lettre, exprimant ainsi son plus cher vœu.  
><em>e<em>

die

Oui, il voulait que sa fille meure.  
>Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait mal.<br>Pas avant de lui avoir infligé les pires souffrances.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il semblait avoir oublié cette résolution.  
>Sa mort, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qui comptait.<br>La rage et la folie qui l'habitait avaient pris le contrôle.  
>Lorsque la bleu croisa le regard de son père, elle le comprit. Mais elle voulait vivre et c'est ce désir qui la fit agir.<p>

Kuroko profita que son père ait lâché son bras pour lui envoyer un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac.  
>Sous le coup de la surprise il la lâcha tout en poussant un gémissement de douleur.<br>A peine fut-elle libre de ses mouvements qu'elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, saisissant au passage un manteau long capable de la couvrir entièrement.  
>Sans hésiter un seul instant elle ouvrit la vitre et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au brun, elle sauta.<br>Le choc fut brutal.  
>Durant la chute la bleue s'était instinctivement retournée sur le dos afin de limiter les dégâts. Néanmoins, les nouvelles plaies que l'adulte venait de lui infliger la faisait souffrir. Lorsqu'elle percuta le sol, la douleur qui la parcourut la fit hurler malgré la fine couche de neige qui avait à peine amorti le choc mais elle se releva tout de même.<p>

Elle enfila rapidement le manteau qu'elle avait subtilisé remerciant intérieurement le ciel que la rue soit déserte et que personne n'ait assisté à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
>Puis elle se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient, malgré le froid glacial, malgré le sang qui coulait de ses plaies, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, malgré la douleur à chaque pas, elle courait.<br>La bleue entendit le hurlement de rage que son père poussa et la peur lui donna des ailes.  
>Elle courut, s'intéressant peu au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible.<br>La trace sanglante qu'elle laissait sur son passage était facilement repérable aussi accueillit-t-elle la pluie intense avec un petit sourire même si celle-ci intensifiait le froid.  
>A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale de rues, les hurlements du plus vieux se firent de plus en plus lointains et lorsqu'elle ne put plus les entendre, la bleue s'autorisa enfin une pause.<br>Elle se contenta de s'adosser à un mur sachant que si elle s'asseyait, elle n'aurait pas la force de se relever.  
>Le souffle court elle regarda autour d'elle essayant de se situer mais elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle glissa alors une main hésitante dans les poches du manteau de son père et quand elle en ressortit un portefeuille, elle soupira de soulagement.<br>Frissonnant à cause du froid, elle se mit a chercher une grande avenue où trouver un taxi serait plus simple. Titubant à cause de ses blessures elle arriva finalement à un boulevard important.  
>Dès qu'elle aperçut un taxi, elle le héla et celui-ci vint se garer près d'elle. Le chauffeur la regarda un instant de la tête aux pieds, semblant se demander si elle pourrait le payer. Elle sortit plusieurs billet de sa poche pour lui signifier que oui, elle pouvait.<br>Il haussa un sourcil se demandant sans doute comment une jeune fille étant obligée de marcher pieds nus dans la neige pouvait avoir une telle somme avant de lui faire signe de monter.  
>Kuroko lui indiqua l'adresse et laissa enfin la peur tenace qui lui compressait la gorge la quitter.<br>Bien que le trajet fusse long et qu'elle était épuisée, elle ne s'endormit pas.  
>La douleur la gardait éveillée tout comme elle l'avait empêchée de tomber dans l'inconscience durant sa course.<br>Se retenant de gémir à chaque fois que la voiture bougeait trop brusquement, elle ne put pourtant s'en empêcher lorsque celle-ci freina rudement.  
>Elle sortit alors du taxi laissant le portefeuille de son père à l'intérieur et sentit un vent glacial s'engouffrer sous son seul vêtement, la faisant frissonner.<br>Elle déplaça difficilement l'une de ses jambes devant l'autre et commença à marcher jusqu'au portail de l'immense maison qui lui faisait face.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, sa vision commençait à se troubler et elle sentait les effets de sa course sur tout son corps brisé. Après un temps infini, elle se trouva finalement face à l'interphone. Aussitôt, elle sonna.

**« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »**

Demanda gentiment celle qui était sans doute une servante.

**« Je... j'aurais besoin de voir Akashi-kun. »**

Répondit difficilement la bleue.

**« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »**

Questionna la domestique, un brin suspicieuse.

C'est à ce moment là que ses jambes lâchèrent.

**« Kuroko Tetsuya. »**

Eut-t-elle le temps de répondre avant de se retrouver étendue au sol et de sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Ne vous en faîtes pas le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins violent même si je garde cette atmosphère un peu sombre.<p> 


	3. Souvenirs

Salut à tous, dans ce chapitre vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur le passé de Kuroko.

En espérant qu'il vus plaise =3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas(malheureusement), le monde non plus

Je remercie encore une fois aiiwa qui a corrigé ce chapitre tous comme les précédents.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Souvenirs**

Kuroko se sentait flotter et pourtant avait l'impression d'être si lourde.  
>Ses membres s'engourdissaient à cause du froid et pourtant le sang coulant dans ses veines était brûlant.<br>Haut, bas. Chaud, froid. Lourd, léger.  
>Tout était inversé, combiné, mixé et formait un ensemble déstabilisant.<br>Autour d'elle se trouvaient divers écrans. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et se sentit absorbée par l'image.

_Noir. Elle se sentait trembler.  
>Noir. Elle se sentait pleurer.<br>Noir. Elle s'entendait crier.  
>De douleur. De peur. De désespoir.<em>

_**« -Je veux sortir oto-san... »**_

_Sanglota-t-elle, mais elle n'obtint que le silence en réponse.  
>Elle avait l'impression que les parois du placard dans lequel elle était enfermée se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la faisant se tasser davantage mais en se déplaçant elle frotta une des plaies de son bras contre la porte fermée et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.<br>Se prenant la tête dans les mains la petite fille se mit à basculer d'avant en arrière dans une tentative veine de calmer l'angoisse qui la prenait à la gorge._

_Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient semblaient la narguer, tout comme cette minuscule ouverture qui faisait rentrer un rayon de lumière et venait ainsi trouer l'obscurité de cette espace confiné. Il semblait lui dire que jamais elle ne sortirait d'ici et que la seule lumière qu'elle reverrait serait celle qu'il prodiguait.  
>Et elle avait peur. Peur que ce soit vrai.<br>Entre deux sanglots elle trouvait la force de murmurer sans trêve :_

_**« -J'ai compris oto-san. Je ne serait plus une méchante fille. S'il te plaît, fais moi sortir. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je veux sortir. J'ai peur. Je n'aime pas le noir. Je veux sortir. C'était ma faute. Je suis désolée. Je ne le ferais plus. Laisse moi sortir. »**_

_Répétant inlassablement les mêmes phrases dans un ensemble désordonné tout en continuant de se balancer comme si ce geste répétitif lui permettait de se raccrocher à un semblant de réalité.  
>Son corps chétif était recouvert de bleu, certain virant même au vert. Sa jambe était tordue en un angle anormal et assise comme elle l'était, elle la faisait souffrir a chaque instant. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler du derrière de sa tête et devinait que c'était du sang.<br>Les mains autour de son crâne, pressées sur ses oreilles elle semblait vouloir chasser un bruit, un son qui n'existait que dans son esprit.  
>Un rire atroce, dément qui résonnait dans sa tête et qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Le rire de son père.<br>Kuroko se sentit respirer pourtant ses poumons ne se remplirent pas. Elle inspira une nouvelle gorgée d'air mais tout comme la dernière fois, seule une minuscule quantité d'oxygène semblait avoir atteint ses poumons.  
>La petite fille se mit à paniquer et inspira encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement pourtant encore une fois elle avait l'impression d'être en apnée. Sa vision se troubla et sa tête s'alourdit. Sans savoir comment elle s'évanouit.<br>Hyperventilation.  
>Sa toute dernière pensée avant de plonger dans l'inconscience fut "pourquoi ça doit faire si mal ?"<br>Ce jour là était celui de ses 6 ans._

La bleue se fit éjecter de la scène pour être aussitôt happée par un autre écran.

_Elle s'était enfuie._

_**« -Cette maudite gamine. »**_

_Jura le brun entre ses dents._

_**« -Se cacher est inutile, je finirai toujours par te trouver ! »**_

_S'écria l'homme._  
><em>Et pourtant elle était juste là. Tranquillement assise à côté de son père, bien consciente qu'il ne la voyait pas, qu'il ne l'entendait pas, qu'il ne la sentait pas.<br>Elle était devenu un fantôme.  
>Une ombre indétectable tant sa présence était faible.<br>Personne ne peut frapper un fantôme.  
>Personne ne peut enfermer une ombre.<br>La fillette avait essayé désespérément de s'effacer, de se faire oublier de son père.  
>Elle s'était entraînée, était devenue silencieuse et posée, avait progressivement éradiqué les expression de son visage, avait refoulé ses émotions jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien de particulier, rien qui attirerait le regard.<br>Elle avait réussi. Les autres l'avaient oubliée, en classe le professeur ne lui jetait pas un coup d'œil et passait même son nom à l'appel comme si celui-ci aussi était devenu invisible.  
>Son père non plus ne la voyait pas, mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée.<br>Et elle avait peur malgré son soulagement.  
>Peur de la punition qu'il lui donnerait quand elle réapparaîtrait.<em>

_**« -Quand je te trouverai, je te ferai payer cette fuite. »**_

_Déclara sombrement l'adulte._

_**« -Tu n'as pas le droit de t'échapper. »**_

_S'écria son père d'un ton dément.  
>Et elle avait peur.<br>Elle s'était effacée pour la première fois à 8 ans._

A nouveau elle fut éjectée de l'écran et encore une fois une autre scène prit le relais.

_Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était invisible, ignorée de tous._  
><em>Sauf de son père.<br>A présent il pouvait la voir.  
>A présent être un fantôme était inutile.<br>Pour les autres elle n'existait pas et souffrait de ce déni de sa vie.  
>Elle voulait qu'ils la voient à nouveau, qu'ils l'entendent à nouveau.<br>Mais c'était impossible.  
>Aucun retour en arrière n'était réalisable, le processus était en sens unique.<br>Ombre elle était devenu, ombre elle resterait.  
>Et elle souffrait en silence tandis qu'inconscients des larmes qu'elle versait, les autres riaient.<em>

La jeune fille fut renvoyée de l'écran pour être aussitôt absorbée par un autre.

_Dès qu'elle entra dans l'image, elle comprit ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'elle allait revivre. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux mais elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Elle se sentit avancer avant de s'arrêter d son père, la tête baissé en attente d'un quelconque coup.  
>Qui ne vint pas.<br>Le brun se contentait de l'observer de haut en bas.  
>Ne sachant si elle devait se sentir soulagé ou si quelque chose de pire arriverait par la suite elle attendit dans la crainte ne pouvant de toute façon sortir du couloir bloqué par son père.<em>

_**« -Déshabille-toi . »**_

_Demanda-t-il brusquement tandis que la bleue écarquilla les yeux sans amorcer un seul mouvement._

_**« -Déshabille-toi ! »**_

_Répéta-t-il d'un ton plus dur et sachant se qui arriverait si elle désobéissait, si elle était une "méchante fille", elle s'exécuta malgré sa peur grandissante.  
>Et son père fit ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.<br>Il finit de la briser par cet acte.  
>À 11 ans, quelques mois avant la fin du primaire, le brun la viola pour la première fois.<br>Kuroko fut forcée à tout revivre,elle fut obligé de revivre cette douleur atroce lorsque son hymen s'était déchiré, de revoir les larmes qu'elle avait versées cette première fois et qu'elle versait toujours.  
>Elle fut obligé de revivre son avancée dans les ténèbres.<br>Puis après avoir revécu cette torture elle sentit l'homme se retirer et le vit s'en aller, la laissant seule sur le sol glacé du corridor.  
>Détruite.<em>

Le cœur serré par la dernière scène, la bleue se fît expulser de l'image et renvoyer dans la pièce remplie d'écrans.  
>Cette fois aucun autre passage de sa vie ne vint prendre le relais et elle repensa à ce dernier événement qui avait achevé de la briser, lui faisant perdre toute confiance en les autres.<em><br>_Surtout les hommes.  
>Elle s'était mise à craindre, à chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, qu'il agisse comme son père .<br>Cette peur était devenu omniprésente dans son esprit et bien qu'elle savait qu'ils ne la remarquaient pas, elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser.  
>Alors, elle s'était inscrite au collège Teiko en tant que garçon.<br>Un homme ne pouvait pas violer un autre homme, s'était-elle dit.  
>Et depuis, elle se travestissait, son manque d'éloquence empêchait les autres de se rendre compte que sa voix était trop aiguë et elle avait camouflé ses formes sous des vêtements amples à coupe droite cachant ses anches et sa taille fine ainsi qu'avec ces bandelettes qui aplatissaient sa poitrine. Son manque de présence et le fait que personne ne la remarquait si elle ne le voulait pas lui avait permis de dissimuler aisément sa vraie nature et aucun joueur de Seirin n'avait de doute sur elle.<br>Personne n'en avait, personne ne savait.  
>Sauf eux.<br>Les écrans autour d'elle se mirent à disparaître les uns après les autres la laissant seule au milieu de l'obscurité.  
>Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle fut confrontée aux ténèbres.<br>Cherchant à se calmer, elle clos les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement. Elle recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la panique en elle disparaisse et elle s'autorisa enfin a ouvrir les paupière... avant de les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière au dessus d'elle.  
>Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à y être habitué et tourna la tête vers la gauche où elle les vit assis en train de la fixer.<p>

**« -Bon réveil Tetsuya. »**


	4. Blessures

Voici le 4e chapitre de ma fic, cette fois-ci il se déroule du coté d'Akashi.

Si vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans que vos yeux brulent à cause du nombre incalculable de faute d'orthographe c'est grâce à aiiwa :3

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous penser de ma fic =3

Disclamer: encore une fois ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 Blessures  
><span>**

**« -Akashi-san, un certain Kuroko Tetsuya demande à vous voir. Il attend devant le portail. »**

**« -Tetsuya ? »**

Légèrement surpris même si il n'en laissait rien voir, le rouge enfila une paire de chaussures et passa un manteau avant de sortir dans le jardin. Il arriva rapidement devant le portail de la demeure mais n'aperçut personne. Akashi fronça légèrement les sourcils et il s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsqu'il repéra une tache écarlate sur la neige. Il baissa le regard et suivant les taches rouges qui parsemaient le sol, ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps étendu par terre à moitié recouvert par la neige. Sa peau était devenu bleue à cause du froid et ce n'était pas le pauvre manteau qui la couvrait qui allait la réchauffer.  
>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Kuroko et il se précipita aux cotés du fantôme. Voyant que celle-ci était inconsciente il la souleva et la ramena précipitamment à l'intérieur de sa maison. Prenant soin d'éviter les domestiques, il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et l'étendit sur son lit.<br>En remarquant la grimace de douleur qui tordit son visage quand il l'étendit sur le dos, il la tourna sur le côté afin d'examiner ses blessures. En voyant l'état de son dos il dut réprimer un hoquet d'horreur. C'était... il était... déchiqueté. Sa gorge se serra quand il vit les lettres gravées dessus. Ce mot rempli de haine qui la poursuivrait à jamais.  
>Le rouge désinfecta les blessures de Kuroko et les banda avant d'inspecter le reste de son corps.<br>Comment pouvait-on faire ça à son enfant ? Car Akashi se doutait que c'était son père qui lui avait fait cela.  
>Comme la dernière fois. Mais maintenant c'était bien pire.<p>

_C'était pendant le second trimestre de leur première année de collège, Kuroko avait intégré l'équipe principale il y a peu et Akashi était certain que le bleu avait un secret. Le plus petit se débrouillait toujours pour être déjà changé lorsque le reste de l'équipe arrivait pour l'entraînement et à la fin il se contentait d'enfiler un jogging et une veste par dessus de sa tenue de basket sans même prendre une douche. Il faisait tout pour qu'on ne voit pas ce qui se cachait sous son uniforme.  
>La question était : que cachait-il sous son uniforme ? Akashi n'avait pas la réponse et ça l'irritait profondément.<br>Au début le rouge l'avait cru pudique mais la pudeur avait certaines limites, limites qu'il dépassait.  
>Le capitaine avait cherché mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Évidemment, il avait plusieurs théories mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.<em>  
><em>C'était à ça qu'il pensait ce soir d'hiver lorsque qu'un domestique vînt le trouver pour lui annoncer que le sujet de ses interrogations souhaitait lui parler et l'attendait devant l'entrée.<br>Le rouge l'avait fait rentrer notant au passage son léger boitillement.  
>Il l'avait conduit dans sa chambre et alors qu'il allait lui dire de s'asseoir, les jambes du bleu avaient lâché, le faisant tomber durement sur le sol.<em>

_Aussitôt le capitaine s'était précipité à ses côtés et lui avait secoué l'épaule pour le réveiller mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : sa tête avait percuté violemment le sol, il n'allait pas se lever comme ça.  
>Le rouge l'avait donc porté jusqu'à son lit et après un instant de réflexion s'était dit que le fantôme dormirait mieux en T-shirt et en sous-vêtement qu'entièrement habillé. Il avait donc commencé par lui retirer la veste qu'il portait avant de se rendre compte que le haut que le bleu portait était humide sur le derrière.<br>En y regardant de plus près Akashi se rendit compte que c'était du sang qui tachait le haut du bleu.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?<br>Le rouge retira le T-shirt de Kuroko afin de pouvoir examiner son dos et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de celui-ci. De multiples cicatrices s'entrecroisaient, des hématomes et autres bleus le couvraient et la chair était à vif, néanmoins il ne voyait aucune plaie pouvant être à l'origine du liquide poisseux qui couvrait son haut.  
>Les yeux du capitaine remontèrent son dos jusqu'à son cou où il découvrit une marque rouge vif de doigts comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler mais... c'était impossible... n'est-ce pas ?<br>Son regard s'attarda alors sur une goutte de sang qui glissait sur son cou, il remonta légèrement les yeux et aperçut alors sur le derrière de la tête du fantôme une ouverture sur son crâne d'où s'échappait du sang.  
>Prestement il saisit de quoi soigner la blessure et après l'avoir nettoyée, il la banda puis revint sur son dos où il appliqua un baume sur les hématomes du plus petit avant de l'allonger sur le dos. C'est à ce moment que Akashi comprit que le bandage qui entourait le torse du bleu n'était pas là à cause d'une quelconque plaie comme il l'avait d'abord pensé. En effet, maintenant qu'il le regardait de face il se rendait compte qu'il servait à compresser une poitrine, sans doute dans le but de la dissimuler.<br>Akashi venait de percer l'un des secrets de son coéquipier.  
>Kuroko était une fille et une fois passée la surprise de cette découverte, il se rendit que cela expliquait de nombreuses réactions de la bleue.<br>Pourtant la sensation de victoire qu'il aurait du ressentir pour avoir réussi à trouver la réponse à ses questions était totalement éclipsée par les nouvelles interrogations qui remplissaient son esprit.  
>Il hésita un instant avant de composer un numéro sur son portable.<em>

_**« -Shintaro, je veux que tu sois chez moi dans une heure. Transmet le message aux autres. »**_

_Et le rouge raccrocha sans laisser le temps au basketteur de répondre._

Et tout comme il y a quelques années Akashi saisit son portable mais cette fois il n'eut pas un seul moment d'hésitation.

**« -Shintaro, viens chez moi immédiatement. C'est une urgence.**

**-A Kyoto ?**

Demanda le vert incertain.

**-Non,** répondit-il au grand soulagement du tireur, **dans ma demeure de Tokyo.**

**-Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minute. »**

L'informa Midorima sans même tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur les raisons de cet appel soudain. Akashi avait dit que c'était urgent alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec des questions inutiles.  
>Dès qu'il eut raccroché le rouge passa un nouvel appel.<p>

**« -Ryouta, laisse tomber tout ce que tu as à faire et viens immédiatement à ma maison de Tokyo !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akashichi, tu veux me faire une déclaration ?**

Demanda le blond en plaisantant.

**-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec de telles inepties.**

Le ton sérieux du capitaine fit comprendre au mannequin que l'affaire était importante.

**-Je suis plutôt loin de chez toi mais en me dépêchant je pourrai y être dans trois quarts d'heure.**

Le joueur de Rakuzan allait raccrocher lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kuroko commençait à s'agiter.

**-Ryouta, fais passer le message à Daiki et à Atsushi, ça les concerne aussi. J'ai déjà prévenu Shintaro mais je ne peux pas les appeler maintenant.**

**-Je le ferai. »**

Après la réponse de Kise, Akashi raccrocha et se rapprocha de la bleue.

Elle commençait à se tourner et se retourner dans les draps tout en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur. Le rouge réussit à la calmer un peu et se rendit compte qu'elle murmurait quelques chose.  
>Il réussit à en saisir quelques phrase.<p>

**« -J'ai compris oto-san. Je ne serais plus une méchante fille. S'il te plaît, fais moi sortir. Je ne voulais pas... »**

En voyant le visage habituellement serein de Kuroko se tordre dans une grimace de souffrance et de tristesse mêlées, il se demanda quel genre de monstre son père pouvait être pour lui infliger un tel traitement.  
>Le fantôme ne leur avait jamais vraiment raconté ce qu'il lui faisait subir mais ses blessures étaient parlantes.<br>Et toute cette douleur pour quoi ?  
>Pour se décharger d'un surplus de colère sur la seule personne disponible. Sa fille.<br>Le jour où le capitaine avait découvert le secret de la jeune fille, il avait fait venir ses coéquipiers. Eux aussi devaient savoir.

_Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée Akashi l'avait questionnée jusqu'à obtenir des réponses. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris comme le reste de l'équipe principale que son père la battait depuis ses 5 ans et que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était devenue invisible. Elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le comment et n'avait même pas expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était travestie mais les basketteurs avaient eu bien trop d'informations à digérer pour s'en inquiéter.  
>La question qui vint après fut évidement le pourquoi et malgré son envie apparente de ne pas répondre elle leur avait raconté.<em>

_Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler ses yeux s'étaient voilés de nostalgie, elle avait commencé par leur décrire les premières années de sa vie qui avaient sans doute été ses plus heureuses._

_**« -Mes parents ont longtemps essayé d'avoir un enfant mais pour diverses raisons, jusqu'à ce que je voie le jour, toutes leurs tentatives ont échoué. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi heureux lorsque je suis née. Mon père souhaitait un fils pour reprendre ses affaires plus tard, ma mère n'avait rien contre. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai un nom d'homme, ils n'avaient même pas songé à ce que leurs enfant puisse être une fille avant que le médecin ne le leur annonce le jour de l'accouchement. Malgré ça mon père ne voulut pas changer mon nom. C'est ma mère qui m'a raconté ça il y a bien longtemps. Elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans et si ma mémoire n'était pas aussi bonne je n'en aurais sans doute aucun souvenir. »**_

_À ce moment son ton devint plus sombre._

_**« -C'est après ça mort qu'il... a commencé. Il s'est mis à ... me frapper. Quand j'étais petite, il aimait m'enfermer dans un placard pendant des heures après m'avoir battue. Je me suis mise a avoir peur du noir et des espaces restreints. Je lui ai dis, l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Il n'en a pris que plus de plaisir et il disait se délecter des cris que je poussais. »**_

_Les visages des membres de la génération des miracles montraient le choc qu'ils subissaient. Savoir que le joueur fantôme avait traversé ça pendant son enfance et aujourd'hui encore, savoir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait supportée... Kise pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes._

_**« -Tetsuya tu n'as pas répondu. »**_

_L'arrêta Akashi._

_**« -Pourquoi ? »**_

_La bleue prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre d'une petite voix._

_**« -Parce que je l'ai tuée. »**_

_Tuée ?! Mais tuée qui ? C'est d'ailleurs la question que le rouge posa après._

_**« -Ma mère.**_

_**-Explique-toi. »**_

_Ordonna le capitaine._

_**« -C'était il y a exactement huit ans. Nous étions dans notre résidence secondaire et je jouais dehors près de la route. Il y avait de la neige, depuis la veille elle tombait sans discontinuer. Ma mère m'avait rapidement rejointe à l'extérieure, elle adorait la neige.  
>Mon père se contentait de nous regarder depuis la maison. J'avais commencé par faire un bonhomme de neige, puis un ange et d'autres constructions. Ma mère m'avait aidée. On s'était mises à faire une bataille de boule de neige, je courrais partout pour essayer d'éviter les projectiles qu'elle me lançait. Je ne regardais même pas où j'allais et puis j'ai vu ma mère se mettre à courir vers moi. J'ai vu son expression d'horreur et je me suis figée sur place. »<strong>_

_A partir de là, la jeune fille eut plus de difficultés à parler. Sa gorge semblait se serrer et les larmes bloquées aux coins de ses yeux n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de sa part pour se mettre à couler._

_**« -J'ai... je me suis retournée pour voir ce que ma mère regardait. J'ai... j'ai aperçu la voiture qui me fonçait dessus et j'ai... je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'ai fermé les yeux et au lieu du choc que j'attendais j'ai senti quelqu'un me pousser. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais sortie de la route. J'ai cherché qui m'avait sauvé et... et je l'ai vue. Ma mère était étendue à ma place. Elle a été percutée à ma place. Elle était morte à ma place. Par ma faute. »**_

_Comme si cette phrase était le signal attendu, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, pourtant elle continua à parler, à leur raconter. Sans doute pour se décharger du poids qu'était devenu ce souvenir au fil des ans._

**_« -J'ai... je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je pouvais seulement la voir, l'observer étendue sur le sol, son sang commençant à teinter la neige de rouge. J'ai vaguement réalisé que le conducteur partait sans rien faire. J'ai fixé le derrière de sa voiture pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. _****_堺_****_345_****_ゆ_****_4219 ,c'était le numéro d'immatriculation de la voiture. Chaque détail s'est gravé dans ma mémoire et parfois cette scène revient me hanter la nuit.  
>Et puis mon père est arrivé, il a foncé près de ma mère et a appelé une ambulance mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà partie.<br>Nous sommes rentrés à Tokyo le soir même et il a vendu la maison le jour suivant. Pendant une semaine j'ai eu l'impression de rêver ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar. Mon père était dans un état semblable et puis il s'est mis à me regarder avec haine. Je l'avais tuée. Je la lui avais arrachée. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite mais mon père s'était mis me détester. C'est environ un mois plus tard qu'il a commencé. »_**

_Elle n'ajouta rien et le silence devint pesant. Kuroko semblait plongée dans ses souvenir tandis que ses coéquipiers étaient trop secoués pour dire un mot._

Le rouge fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des coups frappés à la porte. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir il demanda au domestique d'expliquer sa présence.

**« -Akashi-san, l'un de vos coéquipier demande à entrer. Il s'appelle Midorima Shintaro, devons-nous le laisser venir ?**

**-Conduisez le dans ma chambre. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard le vert arrivait.

**« -J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'arrive-t-il ? »**

Demanda le tireur. Pour toute réponse le rouge désigna son lit dans lequel Kuroko reposait inconsciente. Aussitôt Midorima se précipita à son chevet.

**« -Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien. »**

Admit Akashi de mauvaise grâce.

**« -Tetsuya est allée jusqu'à chez moi sachant sans doute que je restais ici le temps de la Winter Cup, mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé. Je suppose que c'est son père... Il faudrait que tu l'examines. »**

En effet Midorima faisait partie d'une famille de médecin. Ses parents dirigeaient un hôpital et souhaitaient que leur fils leur succède, c'est pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'au lycée il était très calé en médecine et il avait aidé de nombreuse fois à soigner Kuroko, celle-ci ne voulant pas voir un vrai médecine à cause des questions que celui-ci poserait.  
>Le vert repoussa les draps qui couvraient la bleue et aperçut immédiatement les bandages faits sur son torse. Il jeta un regard interrogatif vers le rouge.<p>

**« -Son dos est couvert de plaies faites au couteau... »**

Il ne parla pas des lettres gravées dessus ni de la gravité des plaies et de leur nombre. Le vert le saurait assez tôt.  
>Celui-ci se rendit rapidement compte de l'état anormal de l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille et après l'avoir inspecté plus attentivement il comprit qu'elle était déboîté. Il agit vite, s'il voulait que la blessure guérisse vraiment, il ne fallait pas attendre. Le tireur saisit fermement le bras de la femme et le tira avec force vers l'avant pour que l'épaule reprenne sa place d'origine. La bleue poussa un cri mais ne se réveilla pas.<br>Il examina ensuite les zones a l'air libre sur son ventre et s'aperçut qu'à un endroit la peau avait pris une teinte verdâtre annonciatrice de problèmes. Il tâta ses côtes à cet endroit et en découvrit plusieurs cassés. A cette constatation il grimaça légèrement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça.  
>Son regard remonta alors jusqu'à son crâne, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure grave à cette endroit et après avoir couvert de baume les bosses qu'elle avait, il s'occupa de son nez cassé.<br>Ceci fait ses yeux glissèrent sur ses jambes, à part de nombreux bleus et hématomes il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant.  
>D'après ce que lui avait dit son ancien capitaine, les plaies les plus graves devaient être celles de son dos.<br>Alors qu'il inspectait une dernière fois sa patiente, il faillit le manquer mais son regard fut attiré par le sang qui tachait les draps du rouge. Ces taches de sang qui étaient situées près de ses cuisses.  
>Prit d'un terrible doute le vert demanda à Akashi de se retourner et voyant à la mine sérieuse de l'autre que c'était important le rouge s'exécuta. Incertain, le tireur commença son observation.<br>Peu de temps après que Midorima ait fait part de son diagnostic au capitaine, les autres membres de la génération des miracles se mirent à arriver les uns après les autres.  
>Et ils se mirent à attendre le réveil de leur joueuse fantôme.<p> 


	5. Réunion

Désolé d'avoir poster ce chapitre aussi tard, la relecture et la réécriture ont prit plus de temps que d'habitude ^^

Aiiwa qui à corrigé ce chapitre et les précédents ne peut plus être me bêta à cause d'un manque de temps, aussi si quelqu'un est intéresser pas le fait de devenir ma bêta qu'elle me contacte par mp je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante :3

Disclamer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malgré tous mes vœux), l'univers non plus

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 Réunion**

**-Bon réveil Tetsuya.**

**-Akashi-kun ?**

La jeune fille observa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle était.

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre ?**

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

**-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

La bleue secoua légèrement la tête.

**-Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je t'ai retrouvée inconsciente devant mon portail. Tu étais blessée...**

Et elle se rappela. La grimace qui traversa son visage le fit comprendre aux occupants de la pièce.

**-Kurokochi tu nous avais dit qu'après l'arrestation du conducteur qui avait tué ta mère ton père avait arrêté !**

Gémit Kise.  
>C'était vrai. Deux mois après qu'ils aient découvert le secret du fantôme, celui qui conduisait la voiture avait été trouvé, jugé et condamné. Tout ça grâce à la jeune fille qui se souvenait encore parfaitement de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture.<br>Kuroko pensa un instant à mentir mais elle savait que Akashi s'en rendrait compte.

**-Il... il a arrêté c'est vrai. Mais seulement quelques semaines. Après il s'est mis à m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir donné plus tôt le numéro d'immatriculation.**

Avoua-t-elle.

**-Tetsuya, est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire ?**

Elle baissa la tête. La bleue souhaitait que personne ne soit au courant et à l'époque le fait qu'ils sachent qu'elle était une fille l'avait aidé à tout dissimuler. A partir de ce moment elle avait pu justifier le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer un centimètre de peau et elle s'était arrangé pour ne plus finir dans un état aussi pitoyable que celui qui l'avait obligé à chercher de l'aide auprès de son capitaine. En la voyant courber la tête, le rouge avait compris que la réponse était négative. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter:

-**Et pour le reste ?**

Le reste ? Quel reste se demanda la bleue. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour ça, si ?

**-Tetsuya, Shintaro t'a examinée. Entièrement.**

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

**-Non... tu n'avais pas le droit...**

Sanglota-t-elle. Murasakibara la regarda un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurochin ? Tu veux des bonbons ?**

Ignorant l'intervention du géant violet Midorima enchaîna à la place de son ancien capitaine sans se soucier de l'impact qu'aurait sa question. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment et ce secret lui brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il fallait qu'il sache. Peu importe combien ça blesserait la jeune fille.

**-Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il te viole ?**

Cette phrase ou plutôt ce mot figea les autres. Violer ?! Kuroko se faisait violer ?!

**-C'est... c'est la première fois.**

Répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Akashi poussa un petit soupir, il avait l'intention de tirer cela au clair quand il serait seul avec la bleue et avait simplement souhaité lui faire savoir qu'il savait et qu'elle aurait à s'expliquer plus tard. Néanmoins Midorima n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps il semblerait. Il observa du coin de l'œil ses anciens coéquipiers, au vu de leurs réactions, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son mensonge. S'il ne prenait pas les choses en mains les choses irait de mal en pis, c'est pourquoi il lui demanda le plus doucement possible avant qu'un autre ne lui pose la question plus brutalement :

**-Ne mens pas Tetsuya, quand a-t-il commencé ?**

**-Quand j'avais onze ans... juste avant de quitter le primaire...**

Le visage d'Akashi était toujours neutre mais on sentait le choc qu'il recevait. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois son père l'avait déjà...  
>La jeune fille continuait de pleurer, elle savait ce que le rouge ressentait. Il était dégoutté. Dégoutté par sa souillure.<p>

C'était à lui plus qu'à personne d'autre qu'elle avait cherché à le cacher. Akashi était son sauveur. Il l'avait vue et entendue quand personne d'autre ne le faisait, en quelque sorte il l'avait fait renaître. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui elle avait l'impression d'exister, de quitter le rôle du fantôme. Mais maintenant plus jamais elle ne pourrait marcher à ses côtés, jamais il n'accepterait un être aussi souillé qu'elle à ses côtés.  
>Les autres non plus d'ailleurs et comment leur en vouloir ?<br>Si elle n'avait suivi aucun de ses coéquipiers au lycée c'était parce qu'elle savait que moins ils se verraient plus elle aurait de chance de le leur dissimuler.

Plus que tout elle souhaitait ne jamais voir une expression de dégoût sur leur visage lorsqu'ils la verraient. Leurs regards lui brûlaient la peau, elle ferma les yeux. Non, pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait apercevoir l'écœurement se peindre sur leur face. Instinctivement elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et les larmes qu'elle pensait épuisées se remirent à couler.

Inconsciemment elle avait espéré qu'ils ne la repousseraient pas, elle avait souhaité qu'ils lui disent qu'ils s'en fichaient, que ce n'était rien. Elle avait été naïve. Quelle réaction autre que le rejet auraient-ils pu avoir ? Elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait, cette souffrance, leur dégoût, après tout elle était souillée, ses mains étaient pleines de sang, elle méritait son châtiment mais pourquoi est-ce que ça devait faire aussi mal ?  
>Deux bras l'entourèrent alors et l'entraînèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante tandis qu'une main se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux comme pour lui signifier que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ils étaient toujours là. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment alors elle se laissa aller sans même chercher à savoir lequel de ses coéquipier la serrait.<p>

**-Tetsuya, on ne partira pas. Je ne partirai pas.**

Akashi. C'était lui. Cette situation était tellement... inhabituelle, étrange, incongrue qu'un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et aperçut les expressions choquées de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ça ne ressemblait pas au rouge, pas du tout.  
>Mais Kuroko s'en fichait, elle déposa sa tête sur le torse de l'autre et inspira profondément son odeur. Elle cala sa respiration sur celle d'Akashi et se laissa peu à peu bercer par les battements de son cœur. Lentement elle se détendit, profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte et de la sérénité que lui accordait la présence de son ancien capitaine, il venait de lui promettre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'aucun d'eux ne le ferait et chacun sait que les mots d'Akashi sont absolus.<p>

Mais soudain la chaleur s'éloigna et elle rouvrit les yeux.

**-Pourquoi es-tu rentrée chez toi aujourd'hui ?**

Kuroko comprit immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait, pourquoi revenir alors qu'elle savait que son père était animé d'une rage dévastatrice chaque année le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère ? C'était ainsi depuis le début et Akashi s'en souvenait.

C'est vrai, pourquoi y être allée ? Simplement parce qu'elle avait oublié... oublié à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Akashi mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, ne voulait pas leur dire alors elle baissa la tête. Le rouge l'observa un long moment avant de se tourner vers ses anciens coéquipiers et de leur ordonner de sortir de sa chambre et de ne pas rentrer à nouveau avant qu'il ne le leur demande. Ils s'exécutèrent et laissèrent la jeune fille seule avec son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau mais elle garda la tête obstinément baissée. Le rouge la força à relever la tête et ancra profondément son regard dans le sien comme s'il essayait de lire en elle, de découvrir se qu'elle lui cachait. La jeune fille était complètement envoûtée par les yeux hétérochromes de son ancien capitaine et était dans un état presque second.

**-Dis moi.**

Cet ordre murmuré sonna presque comme une demande aux oreilles de Kuroko et elle céda, elle lui raconta. Alors qu'elle parlait, qu'elle lui décrivait ce que Kagami et les autres avaient fait, lui avaient fait, les images repassèrent dans son esprit et se mélangèrent avec la scène de ce soir. Son père, ses camarades, les coups, leurs trahisons, sa douleur tout se mêla et la haine, la souffrance, la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahirent d'un seul coup. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, sa voix diminuait, se cassait tandis qu'elle sentait la rage d'Akashi augmenter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une aura meurtrière planait autour de lui. Sans dire un mot, le rouge se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte pour permettre à ses anciens coéquipiers de rentrer. Ceux-ci ayant compris que quiconque prononcerait un mot de trop se retrouverait avec une espérance de vie diminuée reprirent leur place en silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes pas un mot ne fut dit, mais le silence devînt trop pesant pour Kise.

**-Akashichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On est tous concerné, on a le droit de savoir nous aussi alors dis nous !**

Lorsqu'une paire de ciseaux sortie de nulle part se retrouva soudainement pressée contre sa gorge, Kise comprit que donner un ordre son ancien capitaine n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

**-Ryouta, ne t'avise plus jamais de me donner un ordre.**

Le ton était sec et le blond déglutit difficilement avant de hocher lentement la tête. Les ciseaux disparurent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus dans main d'Akashi et celui-ci s'éloigna du mannequin. Après un court moment il ajouta :

**-Néanmoins tu n'as pas tord...**

Le rouge s'interrompit et se tourna vers Kuroko pour l'interroger du regard. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge l'empêchait de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
>Ayant sa réponse Akashi se replaça face à ses anciens coéquipiers et leurs exposa brièvement ce que lui avait révélé la bleue.<br>Lorsqu'il se tut, ils étaient tout les quatre dans le même état que leur capitaine. Aomine fulminait littéralement et même Midorima grinçait les dents.  
>Ils échangèrent tous les cinq un regard entendu. À présent ils avaient non pas une mais deux cibles. Le père de leur protégée et les joueurs de Seirin allaient souffrir, ils s'en faisaient la promesse.<br>Kuroko avait intercepté leur échange muet et commençait à paniquer, si elle leur avait caché les actions du brun pendant si longtemps ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cette peur d'être rejetée mais également pour les protéger.

**-Non...**

Gémit-elle les faisant ainsi tous se retourner vers elle.

**-Vous... vous ne devez pas faire ça.**

Souffla-t-elle mais dans le silence qui régnait dans la chambre les basketteurs l'entendirent tous comme si cette phrase avait été criée.

**-Et pourquoi pas ? Tetsu ils t'ont fait du mal et je ne permettrai pas qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes après ça !**

S'exclama Aomine. Quand on parlait de son ancienne ombre, il était sur-protecteur et savoir ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour la protéger le rendait fou de rage.

**-Kuroko, donne nous une seule bonne raison de ne rien faire.**

Demanda Midorima. Le calme qu'il affichait était trompeur, à l'intérieur de son esprit une véritable tempête faisait rage.

**-Ils... les secondes années ne m'ont rien fait... **répondit- elle faiblement.

Akashi haussa un sourcil devant cette piètre explication mais ne dit rien.

**-Et tu vas nous dire que ton père ne t'a rien fait non plus ?!** S'écria le basané.

**-C'est... ce n'est pas la même chose. Je... si vous vous attaquez à lui j'ai... j'ai peur de ce qu'il vous fera !**

Finit la bleue d'un ton désespéré.  
>Les sourcils de Kise se foncèrent et il échangea avec les autres un regard perdu. Pourquoi Kuroko se faisait-elle autant de soucis ? Après tout ils avaient de leur côté l'héritier du groupe Akashi. Pour ce qui est du pouvoir et de l'argent la famille de leur ancien capitaine n'avait rien à envier à personne.<p>

**-Est-ce parce qu'il dirige l'empire Kuroko ?**

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, Akashi savait...


	6. Kuroko-san

**6/ Kuroko-san**

La famille des Kuroko est comparable à un chêne millénaire. Elle a commencé à prendre de l'importance durant l'ère Muromachi*, le chef de la branche principale de la famille avait profité des troubles entraînés par la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement pour obtenir davantage d'importance en tant que daimyo**. A partir de là l'influence de la famille Kuroko était allée croissante, chaque opportunité était saisie et la faisait devenir de plus en plus respectable. Lorsque la cour impérial et les daimyos avaient été fusionnés pour former le kazoku, la noblesse japonaise, cette famille avait été placée au plus haut rang de cette noblesse.

Même lorsque la noblesse avait été totalement éradiquée du Japon les gens avaient continué à voir cette famille comme faisant partie de l'aristocratie du pays. Au contraire de nombreuses autres familles d'ancien lignage les Kuroko avaient continué à se développer et une succession de chef censés et intelligents leur avaient permit d'asseoir leur puissance sur tout le pays du soleil levant. Cette famille possédait à l'heure actuel des connexions dans tous les ministères et avait une influence supérieur à celle du premier ministre.

Les membres de la famille Kuroko bien qu'étant connus dans le monde économique et politique (et méritant d'avoir leur place dans les manuels d'histoire) étaient très discrets concernant leur vie privée, ainsi à part leurs associés et certains employés en contact direct avec eux personne ne connaissait leurs visage. Il y avait quelques années, la presse avait eu vent de la naissance d'un enfant, une fille, mais rien de plus précis n'avait été trouvé.

Le chef actuel de cette famille, Aoto Kuroko, était connu comme un requin dans le monde des affaire mais aussi comme un homme juste et brillant.

Ce même homme était assit dans son bureau, affalé sur un fauteuil. Son regard était fixé sur le coupe papier qu'il tenait toujours en main, de celui-ci perlait des gouttes de sang qui venait s'écraser sur le parquait formant une flaque écarlate. Un courant d'air glacé s'infiltra dans la pièce par la fenêtre d'où la jeune fille avait sauté et fit frissonner le brun.

Devant ses yeux repassaient les images et un maigre sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Les cris que la bleue avait poussé, les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Le souvenir fit s'agrandir son sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Dans le même temps le brun sentit monter un profond dégoût. Dégoût envers lui même qui n'arrivait pas, ne pouvait pas arrêter la haine de monter en lui lorsqu'il voyait sa fille. Cette fille que pourtant il avait aimé, que pourtant il avait chéri. Mais malgré tout ses efforts il ne pouvait rien y changer, pour lui cette fille était morte. Elle avait décédé en même temps que sa femme et à présent ce n'était plus elle mais le fantôme de la mort qui habitait son corps. Quand il se trouvait devant elle tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était la personne qui avait tué sa femme, il avait cherché à lutter au début mais la colère avait été plus forte. Plus tard lorsque le conducteur de cette maudite voiture avait été arrêté il avait essayé à nouveau de l'aimer, de se débarrasser de cette rage mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de cette haine. Il en avait besoin pour se relever, la disparition de sa femme l'avait anéanti, elle avait laissé une fissure béante dans son cœur, un vide immense dans sa vie. Et sans cette fureur, sans cette volonté de faire payer la mort il se briserait.

Malgré ce que les gens croyaient il était fragile, désespérément fragile et menaçait de se casser à tout instant. Il n'était pas fou, ne l'avait jamais été. Cette colère, cette haine, ce n'était pas lui. Mais quand il croisait les yeux de la bleue, quand il apercevait ses cheveux azur. Tout, tout en elle lui rappelait sa défunte épouse et cette ressemblance était insupportable. Le croque-mort se moquait de lui, faisait vivre un être haï sous les traits d'une femme aimée.

Tout à coup repassèrent dans son esprit des images de sa fille, de son corps brisé couvert de cicatrices et de plaies. Il ne pu empêcher une vague de satisfaction de traverser son corps. Aoto ne ressentait aucun remord, aucune compassion envers Tetsuya. Et c'était sûrement l'indifférence qui l'habitait qui plus que tout le faisait se dégoûter.  
>Il haïssait sa fille mais sans doute se détestait-il davantage.<p>

Il revit l'état déplorable dans lequel elle s'était enfuie, sa chute devait avoir encore aggravé ses blessures.  
>Pouvait-elle être encore en vie ?<br>Le brun s'imagina un instant le corps de sa fille étendu sur le sol, recouvert à moitié par la neige, le sol autour d'elle commençant à se teinter du rouge de son sang. Il frissonna à cette vision, de plaisir ? de dégoût ? Il ne savait pas.  
>De toute façon si elle était encore vivante elle reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle revenait toujours. Il se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il lui fasse, quelque soit la violence de ses coups elle revenait.<p>

Peut-être avait-elle peur des conséquences si elle ne rentrait pas. Peut-être avait-elle peur de la punition qu'elle aurait. Sans doute était-elle effrayé qu'il se venge sur ses amis et ses coéquipiers si elle s'enfuyait.

Pourtant serait-ce si mal ? Si elle partait, si elle s'en allait loin de lui peut-être redeviendrait-il comme avant. En vérité une part de lui souhaitait qu'un jour Tetsuya le fuit et que jamais elle ne revienne cette fois.

Il était lassé de cette haine et sans elle sa colère n'aurait plus de raison d'exister n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute tomberait-il, sans doute se briserait-il, mais qu'importe !

Et malgré tout ces souhaits et ces pensées il savait que quand il la reverrait tout s'envolerait de son esprit.

Ne restera qu'une chose lorsqu'il l'apercevra : le besoin de lui faire mal.

* * *

><p><strong>« -Il y a autre chose que tu nous a caché et qu'on devrait savoir ?<strong>

Demanda Midorima d'un ton aigre. Kuroko baissa la tête, blessée, et immédiatement le vert regretta ses paroles.

**-Shintaro, si tu pouvais éviter de te comporter comme un gamin et nous épargner ce comportement puéril nous pourrions nous inquiéter de choses ****vraiment**** importantes.**

Cette phrase calma légèrement le tireur, il savait qu'Akashi avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. La joueuse fantôme leur avait caché tellement de choses alors qu'ils auraient pu l'aider. Ils étaient là pour ça !  
>Mais elle avait préféré dissimuler le fait que son père avait recommencer à la battre et n'avait même jamais évoqué la position de sa famille. N'avait-elle pas confiance en eux ?<br>Il soupira longuement et essaya de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre après tout si elle leurs avait tout dissimulé c'était pour essayer de les protéger. En taisant ses souffrances, elle avait cherché à les préserver.  
>De plus rejeter sa frustration sur la jeune fille parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger aurait été ridicule.<p>

**-Je suis désolé... Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.**

Dit-il après un court silence, aussitôt Akashi repris la parole.

**-Bien, comme je le disais avant que Shintaro m'interrompe**, il jeta un regard noir au tireur qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, **la priorité n'est pas de décider de la façon dont on se vengera, car vengeance il y aura, mais de laisser à Tetsuya le temps de guérir.**

**-Ses blessures sont si grave que ça ?**

Demanda Kise, Akashi ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir pas la bouche et Midorima répondit à sa place.

**-Son épaule a été déboîtée et même si je l'ai remise en place, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était dans cet état, pour être certain qu'elle soit soignée il faut que Kuroko la bouge le moins possible. De plus elle a trois côtes cassées, la seule solution pour qu'elles se reconstruises et de faire le moins de geste possible. A tout cela s'ajoute les plaies de son dos qui doivent cicatriser ainsi que les multiples hématomes qui parsèment son corps. Au minimum il faudra qu'elle reste deux semaines dans un lit sans bouger.**

**-Deux semaines ?!**

S'écria la bleue qui apprenait en même temps que les autres la gravité de son état. Elle n'avait pas chercher à faire le point sur ses blessures avant et elle se rendait compte uniquement maintenant du sérieux de celles-ci.

Quand bien même, deux semaines de convalescence c'était trop long ! Le match contre Murasakibara devait se dérouler dans une semaine, elle ne pouvait pas le rater !

En plus où pourrait-elle rester pendant tout ce temps... Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Akashi prit la parole.

**-Pendant ces deux semaine tu restera chez moi Tetsuya. »**

L'ombre écarquilla les yeux.

« **-Ce n'est pas négociable !**

Au vu du ton qu'il avait utilisé la jeune fille abandonna rapidement l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis sur ce point, de toute façon la transporter dans son état serait irresponsable.

Par contre elle n'allait pas rester dans un lit alors qu'elle s'était entraînée si dur pour ce match !

**-Je resterai une semaine, pas plus !**

La lumière autour du capitaine sembla s'assombrir.

**-Tu conteste mes ordres Tetsuya ?**

Les quatre génies se firent le plus petit que possible en entendant le ton dangereux que le rouge avait prit. Pour rien au monde ils ne souhaitaient être pris au milieu de cette dispute.

**-Seirin a besoin de moi pendant le match qui nous opposera à Yosen !**

Argua-t-elle en prenant soin d'éviter la question d'Akashi.

**-Avec les blessures que tu as, tu ne leur servira à rien.**

Cette vérité fit à la bleue l'effet d'un coup de poing. A la fin de leur années de collège ses coéquipier était devenu si doué qu'elle avait été inutile. Leur équipe s'était dissoute sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent à cause de leur jeu solo et même si à présent ils étaient redevenus aussi proche qu'à l'époque elle continuait de regretter d'avoir été incapable de lutter contre ça. Savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle ne servait à rien était la chose que la jeune fille haïssait le plus au monde et le capitaine le savait parfaitement.

Il frappait là où ça faisait mal. Malgré tout elle s'entêta.

**-Tu n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que ma présence changera le cour du match !**

**-Il est bien plus certain que tu sois inutile dans cet état !**

**-Quand bien même ce serait le cas, on ne peut pas en être sûr avant la rencontre !**

Le rouge et la bleue s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes défiant l'autre de contester leur parole.

Voyant que quoi qu'il dise, la bleue ne céderait pas Akashi soupira et l'aura sombre qui l'entourait se dissipa.

**-Ton match est dans dix jours n'est-ce pas ? »**

Suspicieuse, Kuroko se contenta de hocher la tête.

**« -Un jour. »**

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, la joueuse fantôme fronça les sourcils.

« **-Je te donne un jour pour t'entraîner avant le match. Pas plus. »**

Pour s'entraîner avant le match ? Mais alors ça voulait dire qu'il l'autorisait à participer à la rencontre !  
>Son corps réagit avant sa pensé en se jetant dans les bras du rouge qui s'était rassis au bord de son lit. Il fallut quelques instants pour que l'information remonte jusqu'à son cerveau mais lorsqu'elle du compris ce qu'elle était en train de faire quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se décoller d'Akashi, devenir aussi rouge qu'il était possible de l'être et murmurer un "désolé" presque inaudible.<p>

Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Murasakibara ne le brise avec son tact habituel.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurochin ? Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le géant violet et Aomine qui était assis juste à coté de lui éclata de rire faisant ainsi perdre à l'atmosphère sa lourdeur.

**-Elle est juste gênée crétin !**

Arriva-t-il à dire entre deux éclat de rire. Un bruit de chute étouffé fit revenir l'attention des joueurs vers Kuroko. Elle était à présent allongée et semblait s'être endormie. Avec les éventements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt, il était normale qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Akashi qui était le plus proche d'elle déposa une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température puis se tourna vers ses anciens coéquipiers.

**-Atsushi avait raison, elle a de la fièvre. »**

Murasakibara se tourna immédiatement vers le basané pour lui adresser un sourire qui signifiait « j'avais raison et t'avais tord, nananananère ». Aomine se contenta de lui répondre par un grognement et un regard noir.

**« -Vous pouvez y aller. Je m'occuperai d'elle et vous tiendrai informé. »**

Déclara Akashi, les autres joueurs de la génération des miracles hochèrent la tête et se retirèrent laissant le rouge seule avec la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>A présent sorti de la maison de son ancien capitaine Kise repassait dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se déroulait et... quelque chose n'allait pas<strong>.<strong>

Après tout Akashi avait cédé ! C'était... impensable, impossible ! Le blond trouvait même cela plus intriguant que le moment le moment où le rouge avait réconforté Kuroko. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces actions n'étaient pas... normales pour leur capitaine. Lorsqu'il était en présence de la bleue, il adoptait un comportement étrange et l'adolescent comptait bien découvrir pourquoi.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le rouge qui agissait de manière insolite, le mannequin trouvait que Kuroko se comportait elle aussi de façon bizarre. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait jamais troubler par rien... Kise était même certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu rougir avant.

Enfin, peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être était-ce seulement à cause de la fièvre que son teint avait rosi. Pourtant... quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il manquait et qui devrait pourtant être évident... Mais quoi ?

* * *

><p>*période s'étendant entre 1336 et 1573<p>

**puissants gouverneurs féodaux

J'espère que la vision du coté du père de Kuroko vous aura plu, je voulais montrer que c'était pas juste un taré qui battait sa fille pour le plaisir ou parce qu'il serrait "méchant" (même si je vous l'accorde il se conduit comme un, excusez moi du terme, connard avec sa fille) après tout personne ne se conduit d'une telle façon sans une raison(je dis pas qu'elle est toujours bonne).

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et que le fond autant que la forme n'ont pas baissé en qualité. Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta donc si quelqu'un souhaite se proposer qu'il n'hésite pas.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé =3


End file.
